chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Mixtape (feat. Young Thug
Mixtape is a song on Chance The Rappers album "Coloring Book". Lyrics - Young Thug and Lil Yachty: Chance the motherfuckin' rapper With a capitalized, uh, times, like the times Lil Boat Chance Lil Boat - Chance the Rapper and Young Thug: Am I the only nigga still care about mixtapes Am I the only nigga still care about mixtapes I'm the only nigga still care about mixtapes Bad little bitch, wanna know how lips taste I swear I'm the only nigga still care about mixtapes Bad little bitch, wanna know how the lips taste 1 - Chance the Rapper: All I can hear is the third, ayy All I can hear is the third, ayy We don't know none of your words, ayy We don't know none of your words, ayy I love my women real tall, ayy Type that can really play ball, ayy You buy my hat at the park, ayy Think I might really play ball, ayy I got a link in my bio my bitch do the salsa like pico de gallo They gotta ask if they may, Cinco de Mayo How can they call themselves bosses When they got so many bosses You gotta see what your boss say I get it straight out the faucet I ain't felt like this since the third drought, third carter drop Told my momma third grade I'd be in the third Barbershop And you know momma got real worried when she heard college drop But now I call the shots - Chance the Rapper and Young Thug: I'm the only nigga still care about mixtapes Bad little bitch wanna know how lips taste I swear I'm the only nigga still cares about mixtapes Bad little bitch wanna know how lips taste 2 - Young Thug: Bad little mama, she gettin' it Obama She sting like a bumble bee, hot as the sauna She shine like a Rolex, got that from her momma Can't see me, can't be me, I'm ridin' like a panda That booty gon' roll and it's outta control And these bitches gon' fuck off respect and that loyalty All my bitches lovin' me and they spoil me Rub me down with that lotion, baby oil me Drinking Actavis, baby I'm showin' me In that choppa I see your perimeter Change the culture, cause my niggas is silent Wait a minute I told you Yeah, I would like to know you Yeah, you lucky like clovers Yeah, the clothes no good Mama I do it, your ass I pursue it Just look at me baby I came from the sewers They love all the slime ball Like they fuck all these cats on your slime dog I got me some ? like I'm ? And I'm ballin' on you like I'm Chris Paul - Chance the Rapper and Young Thug: I'm the only nigga still care about mixtapes Bad little bitch wanna know how lips taste I swear I'm the only nigga still care about mixtapes Bad little bitch wanna know how lips taste 3 - Lil Yachty: Am I the only one who really care about cover art Growing up I ain't have my brother cause he said the streets gave him a fresh start I ain't know what that mean I bumped heads with my dean Dropped out and hit the scene Now I'm stunting like bling Time and time again they told me no They told me I wouldn't go Cause in high school all I cared about was hoes Well, maybe that shit was my interest Now I spend more than they make at my dentist After one night the folks thought I was finished I pin my name to the game like a seamstress Oh, bitch I bite like a gator Fuck them reviews that they put in the paper Did what I wanted, didn't care about a hater Delivered my tape to the world as it cater Oh, they fuck with me cause I'm different New sound, new appearance Bitches both from the 6 Give a fuck about a bitch Walk out, my hand on my dick, I'm the shit - Chance the Rapper and Young Thug: I'm the only nigga still care about mixtapes Bad little bitch wanna know how lips taste I said am I the only nigga still care about mixtapes Bad little bitch wanna know how lips taste Category:Songs Category:Collaborations